


.always

by AkaToMidori



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaToMidori/pseuds/AkaToMidori
Summary: Their friends couldn’t make it for one reason or another, so it was only going to be the two of them that night. Sho knew it was a bad idea, but Aiba was asking, and so, like every time, inevitably, he couldn’t say no.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	.always

**Author's Note:**

> _Jan 12_  
>  Prompt: “Do you think she could have loved me?”

When he felt his heart skip a beat for the first time, he tried to suppress his feelings. It was unnatural, he thought, to feel that way. He knew by then he was far more interested in men than he ever was into women, and, however long it took him, he had finally grown to accept that. But _this_ was wrong. He could never, ever feel that way for his best friend.

At that time, they were lying on the grass under a blanket of stars. Aiba had come to his house earlier that evening with a smile and a six-pack, and had asked him to hang out. Their friends couldn’t make it for one reason or another, so it was only going to be the two of them that night. Sho knew it was a bad idea, but Aiba was asking, and so, like every time, inevitably, he couldn’t say no.

They ended up drinking in Sho’s backyard, a mess of bubbly laughs, ugly tears, and empty promises. Aiba’s fingers brushed against Sho’s to take his beer from him, his wet lips touching the brim of the bottle a second later, and Sho couldn’t help but let his heart race in that moment.

Still, he knew it was wrong, he thought as he slid his hands around his friend pretending he was only trying to shield him from the chilly night. It really was wrong, but for five minutes that night Aiba rested his head on his chest, and Sho never felt happier.

“I confessed to her today.” Aiba said suddenly. His voice was nothing more than a whisper when he said that, but to Sho it sounded as loud and painful as gunshots through his heart.

“You did?” Aiba’s head moved on his chest, and Sho felt his breath catch in his throat. “And how…” his mouth felt dry as he tried to get the words out. “How did it go?”

Aiba chuckled, but it was lifeless. He kept silent for a bit, and Sho did the same, not knowing what to say.

Then Aiba spoke again, and it took Sho all that he had not to break down when he heard what he had to say.

“Do you think she could have loved me?”

Aiba pulled away from him and turned a bit, pretending to look at the starry sky, doing his best to hide the tears streaming freely down his cheeks. Sho wanted for nothing more than to kiss the pain away, taste the salt on his skin, drink in each other’s scent. But Aiba’s heart wasn’t his to take. And it never would be.

Instead, Sho just grabbed his friend’s shoulder and squeezed it. “I think that she would have been very lucky to, Masaki.”

Aiba looked at him and smiled weakly. He wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and let out a sigh. “Thank you, Sho-chan. I’m so glad to have you.”

Aiba looked back up at the sky, a melancholic little smile appearing on his face. His heart breaking, Sho let out a whisper, not sure if Aiba would hear him or not, but not caring either way.

“And you always will.”


End file.
